The present invention relates to a furniture item having a furniture body and a furniture part being movable from a closed end position in or on the furniture body.
To make them easier to use, furniture items are frequently provided with ejection devices by means of which the movable furniture part can be ejected from a closed end position in or on the furniture body. Particularly in the case of movable furniture parts with no handles, the ejection devices are often arranged such that they are triggered (activated) by the movement of the movable furniture part from the closed stop position towards the furniture body (i.e., movement in a non-opening direction toward a triggering, or activating, position). This naturally requires a certain amount of play (activating distance) to be left for the movable furniture part in its closed end position.
The problem arising from this is that, when assembling the furniture item, on the one hand allowance must be made for the movement of the movable furniture part from the closed stop position towards the furniture body. On the other hand, particularly in the case of a furniture item with several movable furniture parts, or where several furniture items are placed side by side, the frontal surface must be uniform. This makes it more difficult to assemble this type of furniture, and can even limit the suitability of such furniture from incorporating an ejection device of the type described above.
It is an object of the invention to improve a generic furniture item avoiding these problems.